It Wasn't Suppose to End Like This
by dannyfentongoingghost
Summary: Season One, Episode 7: Night School Features major character death, angst, grief, wounded!Scott, Sciles and Scallison feels and takes place when the alpha tracks Scott down into the gym. Except instead of returning with the urge to kill his friends, he returns as a (fully conscious in control) wolf instead. one shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf._

 _Song lyrics: And the world was gone - Snow Ghosts_

I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally took the time to write it out! If you're here for my other fanfics, please know I'll be updating those as well, now that my writers block is gone.

Features major character death, angst, grief, wounded!Scott, Sciles and Scallison feels and **takes place in season One Episode Seven: Night School of MTV's Teen Wolf, right when** the alpha tracks Scott down into the gym. Except instead of returning with the urge to kill his friends, he returns as a (fully conscious in control) wolf instead.

I apologize in advance:

* * *

 _"I wish you felt me falling..._

 _I wish you'd watch over me_

 _you said you'd wait forever..._

* * *

Scratching outside the classroom door. A jangling of keys.

Allison cautiously approached the door.

"Allison what are you doing!" Lydia exclaimed in an angry whisper.

Allison's hand felt around the handle. Pushing aside hesitation, she gripped the handle and swung the door open. A large brown silhouette burst through the room and dashed past Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Stiles, leaving bloodied paw prints behind. Allison quickly closed the door as she turned to face the dark brown silhouette a couple feet in front of her and her friends. The silhouette was that of a dark brown wolf with faint, glowing yellow eyes. It quickly turned around and darted toward the door leading to the stairwell. And stopped, waiting expectantly. A ring full of keys fell from his jaw onto the floor. Everyone froze.

" _It's a wolf_ ," Allison breathed.

"Wolves don't live in California," Lydia pointed out.

The wolf let out a soft whine and flicked his snout towards the keys, as if to say, _what are you waiting for?!_

Stiles, the farthest person away from the wolf, blinked in surprised and bobbed his head, his eyebrows raised in slight disbelief as if asking the wolf, _Scott? what the hell happened to you?_

Allison stepped closer, her eyes locked on the keys. "I think it wants to help," she breathed, clearing her throat. "There's at least 30 keys on here," she commented, cautiously reaching her hand out to pick up the keys. Her eyes locked with the wolf's, and the wolf stepped back, dipping its head in response.

A puzzled expression swept across Allison's face as she picked the key ring up in her hands. Lydia hurried towards her.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here," Lydia said as she and Allison began to sort through the keys and insert them into the locked door, their backs to Stiles, Jackson and the wolf.

"Fine. But as soon as we do we are going back to find Scott," Allison insisted.

"Fine," Lydia responded sharply.

"McCall?" Jackson whispered as he inched closer to the wolf. " _Scott_?"

Scott's eyes widened.

"Did you really just call the wolf _Scott_?" Lydia retorted.

"Well, where is he?"

"I uhhhh I don't know... you know what, let me go find him-" Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles!"

"Yes Lydia?"

"I don't what to be questioned about how _two_ people got killed tonight,".

"You sure that's the only reason you don't want me to go?" Stiles pressed, hope in his eyes.

"Mmm," Lydia lifted her eyes up in a mocking thoughtful gaze, then stared at Stiles levelly. "Pretty sure,". She went back to sorting the keys.

The wolf crept closer to Stiles, with a smug expression on his face.

"What! It was worth a shot!" Stiles retorted, exasperated. As soon as Jackson's back was turned Stiles bent down next to the wolf. It's eyes flickered to a dark brown hue.

"Whoa. Definintly Scott. Okay. What the hell happened? Did you seen him? Did you see the Alpha?"

Scott's eyes widened.

"Did he do this to you?"

Scott nodded.

"Can you change back?"

Scott looked away from Stiles, his head lowered.

"Scott?"

Scott shook his head.

"And the alpha's still out there?"

Scott nodded.

"Great. My best friend is stuck in the body of a wolf and the alpha is still somewhere in the school. Just great,". Stiles whipped sarcastically as he got to his feet.

A loud growl echoed through the hallway. Scott froze in his tracks, his ears twitching. Stiles and Jackson shifted towards Lydia and Allison in the corner near the door. Scott jumped in front of them (specifically, in front of Allison) with his teeth bared towards the door.

"What the hell was that!" Lydia screeched in a loud whisper.

"That was not Derek Hale! Stiles, what the _hell_ is going on here?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Can you guys keep it down!" Stiles yelled, only realizing afterwards that he was doing the exact _opposite_ of what he was saying. "Oh _shit_ ,"

The door flew off its hinges, crashing through the room into the wall of windows in the back of the classroom. The werewolf emerged, its menacing red eyes glowing in the darkness. Scott's jaws snapped in anger, his eyes burning yellow like the sun. Scott lunged towards the werewolf, digging its claws into its flesh. The werewolf threw Scott off where he landed with a sickening crunch.

The werewolf's eyes turned to Scott's friends. No! Scott cried out. Blood seeped from his wounds as he launched himself between the werewolf and his friends. He tackled the werewolf, clawing at it in an untameable fury, but was pinned to the ground. Scott's friends looked on in horror, feeling utterly helpless.

"Scott!" Stiles gasped. Confusion swept across Allison, Jackson, and Lydia's faces. His life was being slashed out of him right before their eyes. Sirens blared from outside. The police. And a black car with the window down, a woman leaning out the window with her hand on the trigger of a gun. Kate. Shots rang out in the crisp night air. The bullets sliced through the werewolf's flesh, causing it to collapse onto the floor next to Scott. Fur fur retracted at the extreme pain, revealing its true identity: _Peter Hale,_ and beside it a tomb of mangled, ripped open, now human flesh; _Scott McCall._

"You're a _fool_ , Scott McCall," Peter spat as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Scott shook his head, relief spreading across his face. _He can't hurt anyone again._

Stiles and Allison rushed towards Scott and collapsed to their knees.

"Scott," Allison weeped, pressing the flesh on his body together as if trying to stop them from bleeding as Lydia and Jackson watched on in horror.

Blood oozed from Scott's mouth as he flashed a smiled at the sight of seeing them. Stiles held his hand. "Scott... hang in there please," his voice cracked.

"Scott,". Her voiced cracked. "Stay with us,". Scott's deep brown eyes drifted as he choked out, "I love you...".

"Scott... Please I love you... stay with me! ... _please_!" she cried.

Footsteps echoed into the hall.

Allison's hands were trembling as she pulled them away from Scott's body. Hands dripping with blood. Scott's eyes glazed over listlessly.

"Scott! Somebody help him! Please!" She shrieked in anguish as footsteps filled the room. Hands grabbed her and pulled her away from Scott's body. "No! No you can't do this _you can't do this_! Scott! _Scott_!" Argent pulled her to feet as she flailed in shock. Sheriff Stilinski attempted to pull Stiles to his feet, trying not to look at his grief stricken face, but Stiles held firm. He was leaning over Scott, his hands gripped deathly tight on Scott's shoulder, grief terrorizing him as he tried to shake Scott awake. He shifted his weight and heaved his palms down into Scott's chest, begging his heart to beat, screaming at the world that caused his eyes to brim with tears. _It wasn't suppose to end like this..._

* * *

 _...but I blink and the world was gone,"_

* * *

 _(story may be continued in_ Aftermath _, which I hope to post here shortly)_


End file.
